Magical Girl, Pretty Ronnie!
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: Oh Dear God, Help Us All.
1. Default Chapter

Disney owns Kim possible.

BEGIN THE STORY!

So far away.....

Ron dragged foot after foot in an unending slow and tiring pace.

So far away....

His body dripped with sweat on his wet and white Ninja training Gi. His eyes held infinite pain and torture. Ron was lost, unsure of where he was going and why he was going there. All he knew is that at the end he would be at peace.

So far away...

Ron continued on. He knew his time was up, the reaper closing in. he did not have the strength to continue on. Once the reaper closed in it will all be over.

So far away..

He couldn´t give up now! NO! He has to keep moving! But Why? What´s the point!? Ron tripped on his legs and fell to the floor in a thud. sweat flying everywhere. His eyes began to close slowly. Soon it would all be over, soon he would feel no more pain... NO! He must move, go! He was so close now... yet...

So far away.

Ron´s slowly closing eyes saw a shadow agily creep up to him, it´s shadow passing over his soon to be corpse. The Reaper, he realized grimly. Stand Up! Ron said to himself. He would not let death claim him like this. But what´s the point. Ron was so tired now... so very, very tired....

"For the Nacos....." He whispered painfully, his breath pain his aching ribs. But he said it defiantly, not letting death have the pleasure of his demise.

The Nacos were safe. He was finally free. Free to sleep and never wake up...

"Ron-san." The feminine voice replied dryly.

"Yori....?" Ron asked sleepfully in Japanese. "You´re dead too...?"

Yori giggled. "Always with the american style jokes, ne?" she replied humourously in japanese.

"Yori... I want to thank you for staying by me while I die... I want you to do something for me.... Please take care of Rufus.... And see to it that all Nacos everywhere remember the cause that they fought and got eaten for...!" Ron said gravely, and with a deal of clenched pain.

Yori giggled even more. "Yes Ron-san, I promise. But we must get going, so get off the ground." Yori gigled some more.

"So you have come to take me away.... I never thought you would be the Grim Reaper.... But I don´t mind... I am just so tired now... It will be my Honor... to Rest.... Thank you Yori......." Ron trailed off and went to sleep.

SPLASH!

Ron got up in a hurry to see himself drowned in ice cold water. He looked around and saw Yori with a huge grin on her face, and a large bowl in her hand.

"I-I T-t-tak-ake It-t Ba-b-b-b-back, Yo-ou ma-m-make an exc-ce-cellent G-grim Reap-per!" Ron shivered out as he began to try to warm himself with his arms.

"Come on Ron-san, we must go quickly to the lodgings, we do not have much time before we must go to sleep." Yori stated as she grabbed his shivering hand and started to drag him hurriedly towards the lodgings.

"Wh-what´s-s the rush-sh!?" Ron shivered questoningly. Ron didn´t mind being dragged off with practically any girl (with the possible exception of Shego) any where, but he was cold, wet, humiliated and tired.

"Gomen, Ron-san" She replied readily, but not lossening her grip or slowing her pace. "But I have a suprise for you and we must hurry or you will not have time to see it."

"Nani?" Ron asked her confused

'A Suprise?' Ron then asked himself confused. "Well can it wait until i get some dry clothing?" only slightly aggravated.

"Hai, Hai. Gomen." Yori replied blushingly as she viewed the shivering cold Ron while letting go and stopping in front of the training ground lodgings at the mount yamonuchi secret ninja school. "You will meet me in my lodgings in ten minutes. Please hurry."

"Allright, Allright."

Ron left, Got in to something warm, and came back to Yori´s lodgings, all the while trying to figure out what the suprise was.

How do you knock on doors made of paper? he thougth to himself as he arrived at the room, unsure of how to announce his presence.

"Yori...?" Ron whishpered out

"Come on in Stoppable-san" Yori replied from behind the door.

Ron slowly opened the door and walked inside. He had never been in yori´s lodgings before, and taking a look around was now fairly sure he never saw a weirder place. On the walls where posters of weird cartoons that Ron looked at confused. They sure as hell were not anything the likes of which he had seen before. He saw Yori sitting down near a Tv and a pile of Dvds. Manga´s lined the a small shelf and everywhere where small figures of strange people with heads bigger than there bodies. They all looked terrible cute in a big eyed small mouth freaky way.

"Come on Ron-san, sit down." She motioned over to him. Ron sat down near Yori confused and began to make himself comfortable in the very odd enviorment.

The Tv was showing some really odd cartoons. "What is this?" Ron asked her

"The suprise. This is called Anime."

"Anima?"

"not an Aeon Ron-san, Ani--" She was cut off

"What´s an Aeon?"

"Don´t worry about that Ron-san. This is just Anime. Japanese animation."

"Like Bugs Bunny?" Ron asked hopefully

Yori just looked at him in confusion.

"Ok, not like bugs bunny." Ron got sligthly deppressed but quickly recovered as soon as the commercials for the dvd began. But they stopped as the screen went blank.

Yori quickly went over to find out what happened and frowned when she saw that the large battery responsible for running the electronicts had run empty.

"Gomen, Ron-san. I should have checked the battery. And Here I was going to show you my favorite anime." Yori said deppressed.

"Heeeyyyy, Don´t worry. I´ll charge this baby up in no time flat." Ron replied soothingly with a grin.

Yori looked at him confused, and then in horror as he pulled out the lotus blade.

Ron changed the blade into a new Battery and quickly replugged all the electronicts into the blade.

"Ron-san what are you doing? The lotus blade should not be used in such a manner. It is not a battery!" She replied horrified

"It is now." He stated matter of factly as he pointed to it in triumph and was just about to push the on button.

"Ron-sa--"

"Come on, what´s the worst that could happen?" Ron flicked the switch.

Everything started working again.

Yori let out a huge sigh of relief, which died in a stranggled choke as the blue energy started surging with the dvd player and the Tv.

Ron and Yori started backing away, but then suddenly winds started picking up. Then all the Manga´s and dvds started getting sucked into the Tv. The posters came off as well and went into the Tv.

Yori and Ron started to pull themselves away from the huge winds, But to no use. The Tv sucked in the Lotus Blade/ Battery and Ron made a desperate grab for it. The winds began to pick up even more, and Both Ron and Yori where pulled into the Tv.

And that´s when everything turned Black.


	2. One Weird Dream

Disney owns Kim Possible

Next Chapter!

Ron woke up to the sound of the alarm buzzing.

"I´m up. I´m up." he said to the inanimate object. He pushed the snoze button as his eyes went wide.

Ron looked around his surroundings. He was in his room. His room in america. But how did that happen? he wondered. Was it all a dream? Had he been dreaming that the last 3 months of summer he had spent in Kyoto? What was he doing home? And why does everything look different?

As Ron focused his sleepy eyes onto his room, he began to notice that everything seemed to be sharper, more focused. He rubbed his eyes and checked again. Same thing. Ron knew he had problems with his vision before, and he knew one day he would have to get glasses, But his vision wasn´t supposed to be corrected seemingly overnight. But then again this was a dream, he decided.

"What a stupid dream..." He muttered while he got up. All he was doing was things he would normally do in a normal day. He stubbed his toe while he walked and he realized with certain distinction, Pain.

"But aren´t I not supposed to feel pain?" he asked aloud.

He put it off without a second thought though when he noticed Rufus just waking up. He walked over to his cage and let him out, all the while looking at his freind oddly. For Rufus... had pink fur... and pink, feathery wings....

"Kaaayyy......" He raised an eyebrow while Rufus started flying excitredly onto his shoulder.

"Hey Ron! I´m Hungry! Come on or we'll miss breakfast! Nacos!" Rufus chattered to him urgently in Japanese, meanwhile rubbing his stomach to emphasize his point.

Well he hasn´t changed all that much.... you know except for the wings and the fur and the sudden update of vocabulary and different language, Ron thought to himself.

Wondering how much weirder this dream could get, Ron walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the school day, which he figured it must be since he had to wake up with the alarm clock. Usually he just slept in on weekends or summer. As soon as he removed his shirt and gazed at himself in the mirror his mouth dropped.

He gazed first at his face. It was completetly different. No longer round, it was tough built. He could see jaw lines. It looked shaded, deeper. His eyes were no longer cirular but looked more like those comic book characters. They were big, but had more emphasis on his brow and other areas, giving them a pretty boy but still solid feel. He had a band-aid over the bridge of his nose. His freckles were still present. His mouth was smaller, and seemed more solid as well. His eyes appeared extremely deep and filling, with emphasis. His hair appeared golden now, no longer just yellow, and seemed to go down to his shoulders, uncombed and tattered however. His body seemed tone now. Very tone in fact.

Ron admired his physique in the mirror and approved. Well if it´s a dream, at least things are looking up. He tried to take the bandaid off, but it wouldn´t come off.

"Okay, this is definately one weeeeiiirrrddddd dream..." He trailed off as he removed the rest of his clothing and procedded to take a shower, and as always began to sing. But his voice died quickly when he realized it was not he was singing, the voice was beautiful, deep, and wonderful. The complete opposite of his. But when he stopped singing, the beautiful voice went away. He started singing again and the beautiful music was on again. Ron closed his mouth. giving a few quick practice singing, realized it was actually his voice.

"Hey, this is pretty cool!" Ron stated cheerfully as he began to sing again. He tried different songs and his voice carried them perfectly.

Still whistling to himself he got out of the shower, dryed himself, added his deoderant and other Hygene products. He went to his closet and opened it. He picked out his normal clothing, but while putting them on, couldn´t help but notice he had a uniform stuck in his closet. It appeared to be business like, in a odd way to him, but he brushed it off. Grabbing Rufus, he went downstairs and saw his mother getting ready for work. His mother hadn´t changed that much either, except looking more shaded, defined.

"Hey Mom." He greeted her in japanese, deciding to go along with this weird dream, as he plooped down in a chair in the kitchen.

"Hi Honey." She responded to him in japanese, without turning to see him, she was rather busy.

Ron pulled out a box of some cereal and noticed that it too was written in Japanese. Ron decided that the cereal could be as japanese at it wanted to be, as long as it tasted good. He and Rufus dove in, but stopped when his mother interrupted him.

"And just where do you think you are going dressed like that?" she fixed him with a dissaproving glare.

"Huh?" Ron muttered unitelligebly, lifting his milk covered face from the bowl.

Him mother cringed at the sight and pointed to the stairs.

"Get up there and change into your school uniform." she stated.

Might as well, thought Ron. Ron interrupted eating, which Rufus quickly finished off for him.

Ron got upstairs and changed into that uniform he saw earlier. It was tight and chafting. He didn´t like it at all in comparison to his baggy clothes but ehh...

Ron said goodbye to his mother as he went out the door with his backpack, Rufus flying behind him. He started walking to Kim´s house like he did every day. He noticed everything was just as detailed and shaded as the insides of his house.

Dreams aren´t supposed to last this long..... He muttered to himself in confusion, as he noticed that it was talking just as long to get to her house.

Well this is a dream.... Maybe I can control it? He asked Himself. Then for no apparent Reason that Rufus could see Ron started Running. Ron was amazed at how fast he was running. It´s like he was built for running. Well he was, he had been Running away from bullies, villians, Mr. Barkin and was training at a secret Japanese Ninja school, so that could be explained. He arrived at Kim´s house, and started panting. his chest hurt him, and he was hot. Well so much for that, he concluded. He rested and then pushed the door bell.

Mrs. Dr. Possible answered the door.

Correction: Mrs. Dr. Milf answered the door.

Ron stared stupidely at the woman who he presumed to be Mrs. Dr. Possible. He could only persume, because there was no possible way that Mrs. Dr. Possible was that Hot.

"Oh, hello Ronald." Mrs. P beamed a warm smile at him.

Ron stuttered something unintelligeble as he continued to stare stupidely at her.

"Kim will be down in a minute." She stated as she walked back into the house.

When direct vision with her was cut off, Ron regained his senses.

"...I do not know if I should be happy or mortally disturbed...." He said to himself. Sure the real Mrs. Possible was an attractive woman even in being in her early forties, but never like that! And why is my nose running!? He wondered as he began to feel the trickle down his nose. He took a tissue and whipped it away, only to pull back with blood.

"...Why is my nose bleeding? I didn´t hit it...." Ok.... one really weird dream.

"Bye Mom!" Kim´s voice came from within the house.

Man Kim´s voice is pretty... Ron thought to himself. He had been thinking alot to himself lately, which wasn´t strange, but He knew Kim would probably put some cruel joke about how he should not think too much or else the hamster in his head would become too tired.

But when Kim steeped outside the house, Ron concluded that Kim´s voice wasn´t the only thing about her. Well he would have concluded that, if the hamster in his head hadn´t died of a heart attack at the sight of her.


	3. A Walk and a Talk

Disney owns Kim Possible

Be warned, I have absolutetly No Idea, Whatsoever, of what I am doing.

Next Chapter

"Stoppable-chan? Stoppable-chan are you ok?" Kim asked him worriedly in japanese.

Ron could only stare at the Infinitely hot and cute girl, wearing a japanese school girl outfit, standing in front of him. She had changed. She had large green eyes, that seemed to shimmer with radience. She had a small mouth and small nose, put that was like what it was before. Her hair had not changed, but her body had. She had gotten bigger, in certain areas. Areas which Ron was currently staring at.

"Daijoubu?" Kim repeated to him. She looked concerned, but that quickly changed into a horrified one. "Stoppable-chan! You´re bleeding!"

Kim quickly grabbed the tissue out of Ron´s hand and started wipping the river of blood flowing out of his nose.

Ron muttered something inaudibly.

"What was that Stoppable-chan?" Kim asked him, busy upon her work of cleaning up Ron´s face.

"Dreammmm........" Ron muttered with a grin.

Three question marks appeared on top of Kim´s head, one after the other, making a slight popping sound as they appeared.

Ron immediatly broke free of his daze and stumbled backward, pointing to them in horror. "Sore wa nan desu ka!?" His eyes bugging out.

Kim just looked at him confused. Kim then let out a deep sigh that was visible as a white puffball that escaped from her lips. "Baka, Get up." she stated dryly.

Ron, remembered that this was a dream, and also remembered that it doesn´t really matter how nothing is making sense, just go along with it.

Ron got up, brushed himself off, and just stood confused. Kim started walking down the road with a smirk on her face. She eyed her weird friend out of the corner of her eyes, but Ron was to busy trying to comphrend.... well... everything.

"I said it before, I´ll say it again, What a weeeeiiiirrrrrdddd Dream!" he muttered to himself as he followed Kim.

He walked behind her like he usually did whenever they were together, but quickly decided to walk beside her and not risk another Nose bleed.

After about five minutes of Ron not saying one thing, Kim began to get a little concerned. "Is there something troubling you Stoppable-chan?"

"I don´t like it KP, this isn´t making sense." he stated frustrated. His gaze directly focused on the road ahead as to not focuse elsewhere. Specifically, elsewhere being areas which cause Nose Bleeds.

"What is not making sense?" Kim gazed at him, but saw that his eyes were focused on the road, giving him a serious and stern expression.

"This Dream." He stated simply

"What Dream do you speak of, Stoppable-chan?"

"The Dream I am in right now." Ron stated unhappily. And Ron did not know why he should be unhappy. It´s a dream, so what if things don´t make sense. And most of Your dreams Involve Kim anyway, so what if she looks........Ron made a quick glance over to Kim and sort of trailed off.... but quickly refirmed himself. Something wasn´t right, he could feel it.

"What makes you think you are in a dream?" Kim asked amused.

"Oh, you mean like it´s not obvious. Question marks don´t appear out of nowhere, people don´t breathe out white puffs of air, unless it´s really cold, and Rufus shouldn´t be able to Fly!" He emphasized his point by pointing to the flying Rufus hovering on his shoulder. Rufus blew a rasberry at him. "We are not supposed to be talking in Japanese, Your Mother isn´t supposed to be that....errr... Well I am definately not supposed to be this good looking, you I could understand, but not me." He stated with enthusiasm while throwing his hands up in the air. He started to shake his head sadly, when he noticed that Kim was blushing slightly.

"Stoppable-chan, What is this you speak of, question marks? Puffs of air? I do not understand. And Rufus has always been able to fly.... And what was that about Okaa-san?" She asked angrily, a vein builging in her forehead.

"KP? I think i need to take you to the hospital." Ron stated directly, more concerned with the bulging vein that suddenly appeared in his best friend´s head then trying to avoid the question.

Kim was taken aback. Not really expecting anywhere near that answer.

"Baka." She muttered as they continued along.


	4. School starts

Disney owns Kim Possible.

Be warned. If i knew what i was doing.... this might actually make sense.

Next chapter.

"That´s our school!?" Ron cried out loud as he pointed to the gigantic building that looked like that huge dome building from ff8. They had walked for half an hour before taking a 2 hour Bus ride, folowed by 6 hours by train. Ron had figured no dream could last this long, and came to an understanding that he was either unconcious or worse.

"Hai." She stated happily as she gazed at the building.

Ron stared up and tried to grasp that this was his school.

"Come on, we do not want to be late for the first day of our new training." She stated as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the building.

"But I thought we were going to highschool!" Ron stated as he was dragged along.

"Baka, this is our permenant school till we graduate all levels. Or are you just trying to agitate me?" Kim stated to the unbelievably clueless Ron.

Ron muttered under his breath about what, is in fact , stupid, but continued along.

Ron saw alot of his fellow students their as well. All had the uniforms and looked exicted. They entered the huge magnificent building that looked better then any sort of school he ever knew of. First they got to this really odd looking crystal ball that seemed to be floating a foot of the ground. It was surrounded by all sorts of metal things and seemed to be spinning. Kim stopped in front of it and all of a sudden, up popped Wade.

"Wade? Is THAT really you?" Ron asked as he gazed at what he took to be wade, except it seemed to have ovular big pink lips and big eyes. It looked almost inhuman. "Whats with your lips and your eyes all weird and--"

Kim smashed himto the floor with her fist exasperated, a huge vein bulging, a small flustered look on her face.

"Gomen, Load-chan. Stoppable-chan has been acting strangely all morning."

Ron got up and felt a huge bump on his head, along with a....bandaid? "How in the hell did i get a bandaid on a bump this big? How in the hell does a bump get this big anyhow?"

He saw his friends starng at him with giant sweat drops on their heads. "What in the hell are those!?" he pointed at their heads.

"I see what you mean Possible-chan." Wade sighed at Ron´s stupidity.

"So Load-chan, What is the news?" Kim smiled as she began to converse with her friend.

"Well, apparently, The Tentacle-Demons are on the rise again." Wade sighed unhappily.

"Tentacle Demons?" Ron asked confused.

"Don´t even joke about not knowing what those are, cause i am sure as hell not going to tell you." Kim warned him severly.

Ron sure as hell didn´t know, and he gave a confused look.

Wade sighed and pushed a button and up popped some tentacle demon hentai unto the screen.

Ron stood transficiated at the sight even as it went away a second later.

"LOAD-CHAN!" Kim stated angerly with two veins bulging. "You are not supposed to have something like that, let alone show it in public!" Kim scolded him.

Wade simply shrugged.

"That...was sick and wrong...." Ron stated as he tried to shake the image out of his head.

"See? now look what you´ve done!" Kim scolded him again.

Wade simply shrugged. Kim groaned exasperated. Then sighed. "What other news do you have?"

"There have been reports that a new sexy lesbian demon worshiping cult is having its foundations laid."

"Sexy Lesbian what?" Ron instantly snapped back into "Reality" and stared at the screen, eager for more information.

"ughh Never mind Load-chan, Stoppable-chan is obviously not willing to act sane long enough for us to do any missions today, we will have to get started when he is." Kim sighed exasperated.

"Ok then. Remember guys to get to the office today to recieve where you will be assigned and what courses you will be placed in for this year. Also your dorm rooms are still the same, so don´t worry, no one has moved the stuff you had already shipped here. You want me to contact your parents and let them know everything is ok?" Wade said happily.

"O-negai and Doumo. Sayonara." Kim said as she turned off the screen.

They were just about to go to said offices, when someone came running up to them.

"Yori? YORI!" Ron took a second to understand that the beautiful asian anime girl running up to him was in fact Yori, but then quickly came up and hugged her. He then began remembering something of the events that lead up to before the dream.

Yori hugged him back forcefully.

"Yori, Where are we? what´s going on? I´m not in some sort of dream, am I?" Ron asked her.

"No, Ron-chan. I do not believe so. I believe we are in some sort of new reality created by the lotus blade. All the Animes and mangas I have seem to have made a collective part of this universe...." She stated as she began to trail off and stare into his eyes...

Ron stared back, more confused, and slowly pondering about what yori said. He didn´t even realize what was going on around him as he started thinking deeply of what all this meant.

Kim cleared her throat. Loudly. It had taken her a few moments to clear her utter shock. "Stoppable-chan? Who´s this?" She asked with unmistakable anger and jealousy in her voice. Even though she was smiling with a vein in her head.

"huh...oh!" Ron suddenly became aware something was wrong and realized he was holding someone a girl.

"Gomen. Hehe..." Ron smiled and his eyes looked like upside down v´s, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yori seemed reluctant to leave his arms but she came and walked up to Kim

"Konichiwa, Possible-san. Ron-chan has told me so much about you. My name is Suzuki Yori. It is an Honor to meet you." She said happily as she bowed and did all respectable things.

Kim Followed in reluctantly still unsure of what this new girl was up to.

"Oh really, Stoppable-san never mentioned you..." She stated quiet rudely.

"I understand. I asked Ron-chan not to, and i see that he has kept his promise, for which i am glad." Yori stated more to herself.

"Oh really, and why is that?" She asked with quite a forced smile, more veins bulging about her forehead.

"I apologize, but I cannot tell you." She said in a polite manner but subtling informing Kim not to press on the issue. To do other wise would be quite rude.

Kim took the hint and said nothing. only smiled. Forcefully. She made it a point to rip the information out of Ron later.

They all began heading towards the offices, while Ron basically was in deep pondering trying to comprehend that this, is in fact, not a dream. Somehow this "Anime" has either taken over the whole world in a tight grip of economy, twisting the world into confomity with it. By first giving the west some pieces of anime, and then giving them small cute yellow rats that corupted the youth and followed in with other animes and soon dominated their life style. They dominated every aspect of the west and soon made them all mindless zombies that would speak japanese words in their english language, without really knowing what they were saying. They would not bath, but sit down mindlessly watching anime and writing fanfictions on the internet. And it was just a matter of time before they spread their influence across the world.. Or that him and Yori are trapped into some sort of alternate reality/dimension/pocket universe. He had to admit that their was no way the first conspiracy theory could ever work.While trying to wrap his head around all of this, he keeps missing Kim glare balefully at Yori every once in a while.

They just about entered the main room for the offices when they saw Satheus standing and waiting by the door.

Well.... It looked like Satheus, in a strange Bishounen sort of way. Ron wasn´t fairly sure that the super pretty boy was his friend, because looked way too pretty to be any sort of guy Ron knew. And that included Josh.

"Hey Ron!" Satheus called out and waved. Ron waved back. He began to aproach when he noticed something. He looked at Kim who was acting normally, and coming up and greeting Satheus. Yori on the other hand, gaped for a while, but then quickly held herself in check.

Satheus greeted everyone and then came back and faced Ron. "So Ron, I--"

"Where!? Ahh GO AWAY! I Don´t have the one ring!" Ron shouted petrified and glanced around.

Everyone looked at him funny. Ron quickly recovered. "Oh.. right... only anime...." He confessed.

Kim gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

Satheus rolled his eyes. "As i was going to say, I figured you were going to come by here sooner or later. I saved a place in line for all four of us. Oh and Ron, can i ask you something... alone?"

Ron shrugged and walked over to one side.

Satheus brought him in a huddle. "How are you planing to get back into reality?"

"You know too?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes, I am still aware of things that happen to you." He said. "So how are you going to do it, because I don´t want to stay here any longer then you do."

"I-I don´t know... You always have something planned. Why don´t you figure something out?"

"Sorry. I´m just as clueless as you are here. Maybe that Yori girl can figure something out. She is in on this as well, right?"

Ron nodded

"Well Ok then. I can´t leave here until you do, so we all have to work together." With that said Satheus motioned for Yori to join them. Now Kim looked pissed but stood there.

Yori came over still looking confused. She stepped into the huddle, feeling sort of uncomfortable.

"Yori, got any ideas how to get out of here?" Ron asked her.

Yori stepped back confused as why Ron was talking about this in front of this stranger. Well at least that is what Ron guessed.

"Yori, Kore wa Satheus. Daijoubu, He is here to help us. You can trust him." Ron reassured her.

Yori glanced back between the both of them.

"He is here, just as confused as me. Don´t ask us to explain just know that you can trust him. He´s my friend, and I trust him. And I know you trust me.... well at least i hope you do. So we all have to be friends if we want to get out of here."

Yori looked unsure but then responded. "I trust you Ron-chan."

Satheus nodded and looked serious. "Allright, Tell me how in the world did you guys get here?"

They both told their tale. Yori telling the truth and Ron exgarating said truth to the point where it seemed that the only way to save the universe was to turn on the Lotus Blade. Yori made Satheus to swear an oath not to reveal it to anyone, which Satheus did.

"Ok, So we don´t have any ideas yet, but we should all try and think this over. And remember, even though we might be leaving here from anywhere at any time, This is still a world filled with consequences, and we must be extrordinarily careful." Satheus stared at Ron sternly at the last part, as if Ron would do something he shouldn´t.

"Mochiron." Ron stated, failing to notice the stare.

Satheus sighed. "Ok, well let´s get going."

They all walked over to Kim, who looked ready to pounce on Ron until he revealed all secrets.

That was Satheus´s cue. He smiled and winked at Ron, making full and well sure Kim could see and hear his whisper. "Oh, and I will be sure to keep what is going on between you two a secret."

Four veins started bulging in Kim´s head. She clenched her fists and looked as if she were ready to pounce.

'Nice Going...' Ron thought to himself as he stared angirly at Satheus. "Oh Hey, KP." Ron smiled weakly.

"We...are going to be late...." She stated dangerously.

Why is Kim acting so pissed. I know she doesn´t like people keeping secrets but I have never seen her this pissed before...

They turned to Head inside the Office, but Before they could a hot purpled haired girl with tan skin walked out of the office nearly stepping on Kim´s foot. Ron stopped for what seemed like the seventh time today and just stared at a beautiful girl while his nose bleed.

"Hey, watch where I´m going." she stated quite rudely.

"Iie, I believe it is you who should watch where they are going, Rockwhiller-san."

"Bonnie!? So na!" Ron mumbled.

Bonnie looked over to Yori, and then to Satheus and then to Ron and cast him a furtive glance, right in front of Kim. a total of 5 veins were bulging in Kim head.

Bonnie looked back at Kim. "I´m warning you now Possible-san. Don´t even think about trying to get in my way or you will be very, very, sorry..." she stated poisonously.

Kim was about to retort when Bonnie immediatly turned back to Ron. She brushed full up against him and whispered in his ear something which he would care not to repeat to anyone....

She then let go, walked away, and cast ron a suggestive smile and another furtive glance out of the corner of her eye.

Ron, still in shock, turned around to see Kim and Yori in flames, eyes burning Red, as an aura of red flame enveloped their extrememly shadowed bodies. They were huge! or was Ron just small?, but Ron was more worried for their safety, then the other problem. His mind screamed for him to do something but he just couldn´t move.

The fires dissapered quickly though and their was not a single burn on their whole bodies.

"I would be extra careful Ron." Satheus whispered.

Ron nodded, still confused.

Kim still looked pissed though, they had both return to normal size. "Stoppable-chan, Stay away from her. She is will use you to get back at me."

"Oh, come on KP. Like I would do anything like that."

"Still, just be careful. I think she is the one behind the sexy lesbian demon worshiping cult."

"Now you´re just being paranoid. It´s not like she would be the type to start a cult in order to seduce men and women and involve them in unholy acts of passion against their will.......... Bonnie, Wait up!!"

All three of them grabbed Ron and held him back. Once that was over they finally stepped into the offices.

End of chapter.

Phew! What do you guys think? I enjoyed writing it, but i don´t think I made anyone laugh other then myself.

Well, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.


End file.
